


green

by thebitterbeast



Series: let's paint this town [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, a little angst ahead, spoilers for at least the first half of season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'colours'</p>
<p>Green is for envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green

**Author's Note:**

> Colours can be used to represent emotions. The residents of Mystic Falls are very emotional people. These colours can define them. A series of drabbles based on a prompt about colours.

She's people-watching. Caroline's never done this before, never just sat in one place and observed the people walking by. She's always been too busy, flitting from party to event. She's always assumed that she'll have a lifetime to sit by and do this, to slow down.

But her lifetime has been snatched away from her. Her **life** has been snatched away from her. Being unaware, being innocent to the darkness of life, to the horrors of the world, that's all been taken away from her.

She sits on her bench, sees the teenagers laughing over nothing of consequence, sees couples gazing at each other with love, sees old couples hand-in-hand and realizes that she will never have that again. It is one thing to know something intellectually and another completely to have it thrust in your face and know that it can never be you.

Caroline is _jealous_ , completely and probably irrationally _envious_ , of the people around her, the people's whose lives don't involve vampires and hybrids and death and destruction and the fear that tomorrow someone else might be gone, for good, that tomorrow, tomorrow might not even come.

She resents them their happiness and obliviousness, and wishes that she could be just like them.

But she can't. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend to give me prompts because I hadn't written in awhile. This is in response to one of them.


End file.
